A day camping
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: Nathan and Haley have a fun day together. Alone. In a camper! ONE-SHOT!


Nathan and Haley were Laying in the bed of their camper. Every year around this time they would go camping. They have been best friends for years but they finally admitted to each other that they were in love. But they still went on this camping trip.

* * *

They were cuddle up just laying with each other listening to some music. They loved doing this. They did it alot when Nathan came over. He tried to talk her out of paper work for their job almost every night. And he always got his way.

"This is nice. All those times we slept in this bed together, we weren't actually together. But now we are and this is one hundred times better. Ya know I would find myself fantasizing about us as a couple. How every girl would be jeleous because you were off the market. And how we would just cuddle like this all the time. it feels nice now it's reality not just a fantasy." Haley said.

"I did the same thing. I actually have liked you more than a friend for a long time, but I didn't want to tell you then you not feel the same way and our friendship end up awkward." He leaned down and pulle Haley into an earth shattering kiss. Then they heard a loud bang outside of the camper. They both jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked getting up and looking out the little window above the little sink.

"NO! Nathan please don't go out there. We have watched enough scary movies to know that the boyfriend who goes and looks always dies. And then the girl. So no, you aren't going out there." Haley pulled the blankets up and sat up against the wall.

"Hales. It is probably just a bear. And I won't go out. I would much rather be in here with my sexy ass girlfriend." He smirked then came and sat back on the bed.

"Hah. I can't even imagine what Brooke is saying we are doing. She always suspected is sneaking around but then when we made it official she knew that we were sneaking around. But she was wrong. We were just too foolish to admit our real feelings."

Nathan sat up against the wall too. He put his arms around Haley's shoulders and pulled her closer. He then tilted her head with his fingers to make him look at her. Then leaned in and pushed their lips together. It soon became heated. Haley took control and rubbed her tongue along Nathan lips, granting entrance. Which he did. As soon as there tongues touched they both let out little moans.

"God Haley you are just so sexy, ad beautiful." He whispered against her lips. And he knew she was blushing.

"stop. Your embarrassing me. And have you seen yourself lately? Cause you are the sexy one." Haley flirted. She then pushe Nathan on his back and climbed on his. Straddling him.

"I think I like where this is going, Haley James."

"And where is that Nathan Scott?"

He didnt answer just pulled her in for a kiss. He then moved to her cheek, then jaw, then her neck. He kissed and sucked. Then moved to that sensitive spot right behind her ear. She let out little moans as she rubbed her hands up and down his back.

Haley then made Nathan stop and she starting kissing his neck. Making sure to leave a spot saying she wa his girl and he was her boy. Nathan reached down and started rubbing te exposed skin where Haley's shirt had risen. Rubbing in small circles and slowly pushing her shirt up.

"Just take it off of me already." Haley said.

So Nathan did what she was told and took it off. He stared at her in her Victoria secret push up bright yellow bikini top. Smirking at the sight. She bought this when they went shopping together and he thought that one was his favorite out of all of them, so this turned him on.

"Like what you see Scott?" Haley flirted. He just slowly nodded his head then pulled her back down to him, kissing her hungrily. He then again moved down to her neck then slowly down to the cleavage to bikini had made, making sure it was okay with her. Haley was letting out moans and he felt his khaki shorts getting Tighter and tighter.

Haley felt him getting excited and granded her hips into him, both letting out moans. Nathan reached behind her and pulled the string keeping the bikini top on. He then untied the top one. As it feel he grabbed it and flung it somewhere on the floor.

He just stared at her beautiful body. Her breast were perfect. And he could tell she was excited by her hard, erect nipples. He then took his hands and grabbed both breasts in his hands. Haley let out a moan. Throwing her head back in pleasure.

"God Nathan." She moaned.

Haley then started lifting his shirt signaling she wanted it off. He lifted up and she pulled the shirt off of his body. She then reached for his belt buckle and started unbuttoning his shorts.

"Are you sure Hales?" Nathan asked. She nodded her head fast and had a smirk on her face. She pulled his shorts and boxers down, his long hard cock springing from beneath then. Haley's smirk only grew. She started rubbing his length fast. He kept letting out moans. She then took her mouth and wrapped it around his cock. She started slow at first, him tangling his fingers in her hair. Then she picked up the pace. She could feel him twitch in her mouth.

"Hales if you don't stop this is going to be over before it even started." He said between breaths.

This only made her pick up the pace. He then let out a loud moan and released his load in her mouth. She swallowed it and Nathan was so turned on.

"Get up here." He said. He pulled her up to him then flipped them over so Haley was on the bottom. He kissed down her chest paying close attention to each one of her boobs. Her moaning with pleasure as her hand were entangled in his hair.

He got to her shorts and unbuttoned them. He saw the matching yellow bottoms to her oh so sexy bikini top. He pulled her shorts down, then slowly rubbed and kissed up her leg. He stopped at her bikini line then reached under her and slowly pulled them down her smooth legs. Then he slowly rubbed his thumb over her wet folds. Her moaning. He then slowly stuck two fingers inside her. He knew Haley wasn't a virgin but he knew his large dick might still hurt her considering she hasn't had sex in a year.

"Please Nathan." Haley moaned.

"What? Tell me what you want baby." Nathan smirked.

"Your tongue." she whispered.

Nathan lowered his mouth to her womanhood and starting licking and sucking. She was moaning really loud now. She felt a low tingle at the bottom of her bak and knew she was close to her peak. Nathan stuck his tongue inside her and she Lost it. She it her peak releasing her juices. Nathan Licked up her juices and then crawled up beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing. And we were missing out on that this whole time. And we haven't even had sex yet." Haley said with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Haley James."


End file.
